Hermano
by Rumiko No Haru
Summary: Por que él era el preferido y ahora venia él a quitarle todo lo que había logrado.NO YAOI


**DISCLAIMER:**_Naruto®Masashi Kishimoto 2002_

**Título: **Hermano

**Summary:** La llegada del pequeño Sasuke había sido una gran bomba para Itachi. Sus padres hablaban de la llegada del nuevo bebé como si fuera lo más impactante del mundo, la tía Kushina había traído mucha ropa para su hermano pero parecía haberse olvidado de él completamente y sabía que debía hacer algo para que no se llevara toda la atención de sus padres.

**Pareja**: Itachi x Sasuke

**Número de palabras: **1742

_Este Fanfic es para el concurso "Letras de una Uchiha" en el grupo "Esposas de Sasuke Uchiha" en Facebook._

•_-:Hermano:-•_

_By:_

_Rumiko No Haru_

La llegada del pequeño Sasuke había sido una gran bomba para Itachi. Sus padres hablaban de la llegada del nuevo bebé como si fuera lo más impactante del mundo, la tía Kushina había traído mucha ropa para su hermano pero parecía haberse olvidado de él completamente y sabía que debía hacer algo para que no se llevara toda la atención de sus padres.

Observo como su madre cargaba a su hermano, así que si lo hacían con Sasuke ¿Por qué con él no? Se acerco a su madre y empezó a brincar para que su madre la cargara pero lo único que recibió fue un:

-Lo siento Itachi-chan, deja dormir a tu hermano-.

Para él es como si le hubieran dicho que ese año Santa Claus no iba a visitarlo esa navidad, sus pequeños ojos se empañaron y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Observó como su madre dejaba en el moisés a Sasuke.

Se acerco a él, lo tomo en brazos pero a un así el llanto no cesaba ni las dulces palabras de su madre o los lloriqueos de su hermano lo hicieron sentir mejor.

Quería que su hermano se fuera que se lo llevaran que su madre se lo volviera a comer como lo había hecho cuando tenía aquella gran panza donde decían que se encontraba su hermano.

-Itachi-chan no llores mi bebé-el pequeño solo sollozaba mientras que su madre lo abrazaba de una manera dulce y maternal su hijo era un niño muy terco pero sabía que no había sido fácil para él la llegada de su hermanito para nada.

Fugaku entro preocupado por tanto escándalo. Pensó que le había pasado algo malo al pequeño Itachi ya que muy rara vez lloraba.

-Mikoto ¿qué sucede?-preguntó.

La joven mujer sonrio mientras cargaba al pequeño Itachi, soltó una risita pequeña para después hablar.

-Parece que el pequeño Itachi esta celoso nada más ni nada menos que de el pequeño Sasuke- dijo ella para acercarse a su marido el cual tenia una mueca desencajada ya que se sorprendió como era posible, que un pequeño de apenas 5 años tuviera celos.-No te parece sorprende, espero que se le pase ya que una rivalidad entre hermanos es algo muy malo.

-Hmp, así será- dijo con voz ronca mientras se acercaba a su mujer la cual se había ruborizado por el repentino acercamiento de su esposo.-Ahora duerme a los 2 para hacer cosas más interesantes- dijo para salir por la puerta dejando a Mikoto con una mueca que a la vista del pequeño Itachi era graciosa.

-:•-•:-

Aquel día Itachi estaba jugando con los nuevos carros que le había comprado su padre. Había cumplido 6 años y por eso su padre le había dado muchos regalos, no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso al ver que a su hermano no le habían dado nada. Su hermano era muy molesto, lloraba por todo y en momento lo obligaban a que le prestara sus cosas. Si no lo hacia su madre le decía "egoísta" pero lo que ella no comprendía es que el solo era un intruso alguien que debía irse ya que solo se dedicaba a hacer popo y comer.

Iba ganando las carreras cuando de repente un sonido hizo que mirara hacía su derecha y ahí estaba su hermano, el cual había gateado hasta él, vio como miraba sus coches, y de repente tuvo que abrir la boca.

-Dame…-balbuceo el pequeño mientras abría y cerraba sus manitas.

-No, tu tienes tu juguetes niño tonto-dijo el chico molesto. Decidió ignorar a su hermano el cual lo miraba seriamente.

-Dame...Dame-volvió a pedir de una manera desesperada mientras se sentaba.

-No-dijo cortante.

-¡Dameeee!-gritó ya con los ojos cristalinos. Itachi lo ignoro completamente siguiendo con su juego.

Ni los sollozos de su hermano los desconcentraron, odiaba a su hermano siempre quería lo que tenia. Escucho uno pasos acercarse hacía ellos. Vio como su madre tomaba a su Sasuke entre sus brazos, mientras lo miraba de una manera que no le gusto para nada.

-Itachi-chan no seas egoísta, tienes muchos juguetes.-dijó su madre pero el no hizo caso ya que no quería darle ni nada.-Itachi, tu hermano es muy pequeño no seas así con él.

-Pero Oka-san, siempre me los llena de baba y nunca me los da-exclamó el pequeño enojado ya que odiaba que su madre siempre defendiera al tonto ese.

-Entonces juega con él y así cuidas que no los ensucie-.

No quería prestarle nada pero su madre lo miraba seriamente. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar le dio el más feo a su hermano el cual estaba riendo y sonriendo.

¡Odiaba a ese niño!

-:•-•:-

Durante el trayecto a la casa de sus abuelos su hermano lo había estado fastidiando, Itachi esto, Itachi el otro. A el ya no le importaba en absoluto lo que hiciera, tenia 8 años por dios a el ya le gustaba usar la computadora, hacer cosas de grande y su hermano siempre lo fastidiaba.

-Itachi ¿qué es eso?-preguntó el pequeño Sasuke mientras señalaba un poste de luz.

-Es un poste de ahí viene la luz-dijo fríamente mientras miraba el paisaje, todo el camino había sido el mismo con su hermano su fastidioso hermano.

-Oh. Que inteligente eres Itachi- dijo el pequeño, mientras sonreía sinceramente.

Itachi solo bufó con una sonrisa bastante ególatra, si que su hermano era inocente. Por cualquier cosa se emocionaba en cambio él. Era un chico totalmente maduro en todo el aspecto de la palabra.

Siempre era lo mismo con su hermano el cual nunca lo dejaba de molestar hasta enfrente de Konan lo había avergonzado diciendo que tenia una foto en su pequeña cartera de ella.

Cuando detuvieron el auto se sintió un poco más cómodo, los abuelos siempre le daban muchos regalos y dinero.

Salió apresurado del coche para recibir la ola de cariños que siempre recibía cuando llegaba. Su hermano siempre le quitaba la atención de sus padre siempre lo hacía, pero sabía que con los abuelos eso nunca pasaría ya se encargaría de él. Su hermano iba detrás de él.

-Oh pero mira que grande esta Sasuke- dijo su abuela para tomar entre sus brazos a su hermano, mientras que a él solo le había agitado el cabello.

Itachi miro como abrazaban a su hermano y le decían cosas sobre que lindo era. Cuando lo bajaron se acerco a él y lo aventó de manera tosca haciendo que el pequeño callera de espaldas, el llanto no tardo mucho en aparecer. Itachi no dijo nada, corrió hacía dentro de la casa mientras que lloraba. Se metió al perchero, mientras que las lágrimas mojaban su pequeño rostro.

Su hermano siempre se robaba la atención de todos. Quería que se lo llevaran, no volver a verlo y que sus padres solo lo quisieran a él.

-¡Itachi! ¡Itachi!-escucho los gritos de su madre pero no respondió, de seguro lo obligarían a que se disculpara con él, pero no lo haría ¡Primero muerto!

Odiaba a su hermano.

-:•-•:-

Aquel día Sasuke había estado muy raro. No quiso ir a la escuela, por que "según" le dolía el estomago. El y su hermano no se llevaban bien el ya tenia 13 años así que no le gustaba hacer las mismas ahora ya no odiaba a su hermano. Pero de todos modos siempre sentía que le prestaban más atención a su hermano que a él. Sabía que algo malo pasaba con Sasuke así que cuando salió de la secundaria no dudo ni un segundo en ir al colegio de su hermano.

Los espero en una de las esquinas que daban enfrente del lugar. Vio como su hermano salió con aquel rubio escandaloso que le caía demasiado bien para ser verdad. Vio como pasaban la calle apresurados, pero también vio como unos chicos mayores se acercaban hacía los pequeños.

No iba a mover ningún dedo, si no veía algún peligro para su hermano. Los muchachos empezaron a fastidiarlos, uno se puso enfrente de su hermano, empezó a insultarlo pero parecía que a su hermano no le hacía ningun daño. En cambio Naruto ya había empezado a contestarles. Eran un año menor que él y cuatro mayores a su hermano. Cuando ya estaba demasiado cerca de ellos escucho unas palabras que hicieron enfurecerlo.

_"Los Uchiha solo por su apellido de mierda, se creen el ombligo del mundo y más tu hermano, de seguro son unos llorones como tú" _

Sasuke no había respondido de la mejor manera ya que cuando escucho esas palabras, se lanzo encima del tipo golpeando mientras que Naruto le daba patadas.

Itachi se quedo sorprendido, ya que nunca pensó que su hermano iba a responder de aquella manera por defenderlo.

-Con mi hermano no te metas-dijo cortante el pequeño.

Los otros dos querían golpearlo para defender a su amigo el cual también estaba furioso ya que nunca pensó que el pequeño fuera tan salvaje.

Itachi se puso enfrente de su hermano haciendo que los chicos huyeran despavoridos, ya que se habían dado cuenta de que si Sasuke era fuerte ahora como seria Itachi.

Sasuke se fue corriendo muy molesto, ya que odiaba que su hermano siempre lo tratara de defender de las demás personas.

-¡Sasuke!-gritó Itachi acercándose a su hermano el cual se había escondido detrás de un bote de basura, cuando lo vio ahí, se sintió a morir cuando vio que su hermano había huido del lugar. Se arrodillo a lado de él y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué quieres Itachi?-preguntó

-Como que quieres Itachi, no te debiste de haber peleado con aquellos chicos-dijo seriamente.

-Ellos ofendieron mi apellido y...-iba a decir algo pero sabía que si lo decía seria un gran error.

-Y... ¿Que más?-preguntó, su hermano se encontraba completamente sonrojado y no pudo evitar reírse.

-Te ofendieron a ti-confesó.

Itachi sonrío y en ese momento miles de resentimiento cayeron en su cabeza. Siempre había odiado a su hermano sin ninguna razón ahora sabía que eran familia y que debían de protegerse entre si.

Lo ayudo a levantarse para después irse caminando hacía casa.

Cuando llego su madre los miro de una manera algo rara ya que nunca habían convivido de una manera fraternal siempre se la pasaban peleando.

_Itachi se sentía bien consigo mismo y esperaba que nunca tuviera que alejarse de su hermano, lo amaba ya que era una persona totalmente especial para él._

_Aquel día los hermanos Uchiha por fin arreglaron sus problemas y no pudieron sentirse más dichosos._

-:•-•:-Fin-:•-•:-


End file.
